Body Heat
by DontBelieveInAngels
Summary: AU. Munakata/Mikoto. Mikoto and Munakata meet by chance, and are drawn to one another. However, their personalities and pride clash. They're attraction may be what starts their relationship, but without their knowledge, it grows into something so much more. (sounds cheesy, but it's not as bad as it seems.) Will be other character pairings on the side.
1. An Alley's Warmth

**A/N: Not only is yaoi not usually my thing (nothing really against it as long as its realized that in canon the characters don't feel that way. Hate when people insist that it's like that in the actual show/book) but also romance (romantic love ain't my thing when it comes to writing), so bare with me please. This idea just came to me, so I'll do my best to do it well and keep it going. **

An Alley's Warmth

He calmly sat in the alley way, the filth of the ground having seeped into his pants after no more than a minute, and tried to bring down his harsh breathing.

Farther back laid the bodies of five men, all of them unconscious, and he completely ignored their existence. He tried to ignore the rising heats of his body and the urge to strip off his shirt for some relief.

He had his legs pulled up to his body trying to keep every bit of heat he could within himself and rested his head on his knees, but didn't close his eyes.

He didn't need to have the images that plagued his dreams flash behind his eyelids. Not now, and if he thought about it, not ever.

Munakata calmly walked down the streets and ignored those he passed by. He enjoyed his walks after school, though he didn't get to take them very often. This time had been even harder to pull off as he actually had a fever.

It had taken quite a bit of convincing to be allowed to go to school today, and he was sure he would get quite the earful when he either was caught or made it back home.

But the infrequency, and yes he'd admit the challenge, was why he enjoyed his walks so much, and, therefore, the fever had added to the fun.

Of course even without the extra cunning it had taken him today to escape his chauffer, it truly was splendid to enjoy such experiences that were new and unaccustomed. He was quiet sure that his servants found his whims to be rather bothersome at times, as they were quiet random and sporadic. Well, not to him.

To him they made perfect sense. He merely encountered something that drew his interest and decided to try and experience it himself. Others didn't seem to understand when he tried to explain that to them though, so he had simply given up on trying.

As Munakata walked down the street, he made sure to take in all the sights. Whether they were the beauty of the skies, the mundane buildings, or the filthy alleys that he passed, he wanted to make sure he took it all in.

He knew that life was not merely about the good things and so he made sure he experienced every side of life when given the chance.

He paused in his steps when a flash of vibrant red caught his attention from the alley he was passing.

Interest piqued, he examined the alley more closely and noticed an assortment of human beings on the ground, only one, however, was not lying on the ground as if unconscious or dead, and was actually the source of the red that had grabbed his attention.

The person seemed to be trying to curl themselves into a tight, upright ball. It being mid September, Munakata couldn't fathom the, if his school uniform could be anything to go by, boy was cold. So from having taken in the scene, he could only assume he was injured.

Munakata knew he could not simply walk away when the injury could be serious and drew the coat he wore tighter around him as he walked out of the warm rays of the sun and into the cooler, to him at least, alleyway.

The boy must have heard his approaching footsteps for his head snapped up to look at him. Munakata had not been prepared for the cold apathy of those eyes. Keeping his composure, he took in the boys features.

After the boy's flamboyant hair, his most striking features were his amber eyes. Even when they shown dully with disinterest, Munakata could not deny the beauty of the color. He also noticed creases under his eyes that made the boy look much older than he could have really been.

It made Munakata briefly wonder what this boy had lived and experienced to have already formed them. Munakata didn't have long to wonder, when a deep baritone brought him back to reality.

"Whaddya want?"

Munakata blinked.

"Ah,"

he smiled reassuringly,

"I was merely passing by and couldn't help but notice you here. You aren't perhaps injured are you?"

he asked politely. The boy looked at him with the same disinterested stare, and Munakata calmly watched as the boy assessed him from head to toe.

"So, what if I am? You gonna help?"

came the uncouth reply. Munakata frowned slightly. The boy certainly lacked manners, that was for sure.

"Well, I certainly didn't ask for mere curiosity's sake."

This reply actually brought a slight smirk to the boy's lips, though his eyes remained unchanged.

"Well,"

the boy drawled,

"I ain't injured, but if you're willing to help with that, then you wouldn't mind helping me with a different matter."

The statement irked Munakata to no end.

"If you're not injured, then I can't possibly see what else you would require my assistance for,"

he replied blandly. The boy's smirk grew,

"I'm rather cold,"

he said,

"and would be ever so grateful if you would help warm me up."

Munakata blinked. Had he just heard correctly. Yes, he must have as there was nothing wrong with his hearing. But to make sure all the same, he inquired,

"I beg your pardon?"

The boy snorted.

"Let me have some of that body heat of yours. I'm sure you've got plenty to share."

After a short pause, he replied,

"I'm truly sorry, but I don't believe I can help you,"

but as he began to turn from him, the boy lunged forward, pushing his knees to the ground, and grabbed Munakata's hand. Munakata froze at the iciness that pervaded his senses. There was simply no way a person's body temperature could be so low.

Unless they were perhaps in a blizzard. Even with Munakata's feverish skin, he could tell that the boy's body warmth couldn't be normal. This made Munakata hesitate.

The boy stared up at him, completely calm as before, not a shiver or a bit of fear passed through his body or eyes, but surely if he stayed in this state, he would die.

"Very well,"

he said slowly, but didn't move, as he wasn't exactly sure how he should go about this. The boy, on the other hand seemed to have a pretty good idea. Smirking, he gave a mighty pull on Munakata's hand, forcing Munakata to lose his balance and fall forward.

He managed to slow his fall by placing his hands on the boy's shoulders and only ended up falling to his knees, which were almost instantly soaked in what could only be described as filth. Munakata frowned in displeasure at the boy.

"Now what?"

he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Sit down against the wall,"

came the reply. Munakata looked at where the boy was motioning in quiet distaste, but, his hand brushed the boy's neck and felt the iciness there, he positioned himself so that he was sitting as told.

He looked at the boy curiously wondering what he was going to do. Honestly, now that he was down here and thinking more clearly, he wondered why the boy hadn't just asked for his coat.

Would that not have sufficed. Apparently not Munakata concluded as the boy proceeded to unbutton his coat and then straddle his legs. Munakata couldn't make a sound of protest before the boy had wrapped his icy arms around him and seemed to try and soak up all of his warmth.

Munakata was once again struck by the lack of shivers from the boy, even when he was this cold, though **he** was certainly starting to shiver a little himself. Hesitating for a moment as for what to do, he decided to grab the ends of his coat and wrap them along with his arms around the boy.

They stayed like that, not a word between them. It was a rather awkward situation, though, so that wasn't very surprising.

Not only was the position awkward in the fact that he was being straddled by a boy, but the said boy was relatively the same height as he, with rather long legs. In fact, it had to be at least uncomfortable, if not downright painful, for the boy's knees.

Munakata supposed that was just a testament to how desperate the boy was for some warmth. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes, though for Munakata who was the one hugging the block of ice, it felt infinitely longer, when the boy sighed and began to sit up.

To Munakata's annoyance, he made no immediate move to stand up, however. Smirking down slightly at Munakata from his new vantage point, the boy said

"Thanks for your help. Guess I'm in your debt now."

Munakata sighed as he looked up at the boy. Deciding it would only be appropriate to introduce himself, something he realized he should have done from the start, though in his defense he had been rather thrown off by the odd boy on top of him.

"Munakata Reisi."

The boy quirked an eyebrow.

"Bet you're not the fuck ém and leave type, eh?"

Munakata deadpanned at such vulgarity.

"I fail to see how such a thing could relate."

The boy shrugged, apparently having no desire to show how they did.

"Suoh Mikoto."

Munakata was mildly surprised he had received and answering introduction, though he made sure not to show it. He didn't need to give the boy anything else to comment on.

"And by that uniform of yours I suppose you attend Weisman Academy?"

Seeming to finally decide it would be a good idea to vacate his seat on Munakata's lap, Suoh stood up and stretched his legs.

"Yeah, you've heard of it I take it."

Munakata stood as well and couldn't suppress a snort of amusement.

"I believe most everyone has. I suppose a...unique….person such as you would fit right in at such an unusual place."

If Suoh noticed the emphasis on phrasing, he made no comment.

"Well, it's run by a pretty annoying guy, so that explains why it's so fucked up,"

Suoh said. Munakata watched as Suoh leaned against the alley wall and wondered if he cared about how filthy he was getting his uniform, but then, he figured with it almost assuredly having blood on it already, he had no doubts it was Suoh who had fought those other men, that it was a bit of a none-issue now.

Munakata glanced at the before mentioned men and wondered if they truly were dead as he hadn't heard anything from them this entire time.

When looking closely, however, he noticed the slight rise and fall of their chests, or backs depending on their position, and decided they were just thoroughly knocked out.

Glancing back and seeing Suoh observing him, he decided to keep the conversation going. Despite his vulgar speech, he truly was a rather fascinating individual.

"He's foreign, the principal, is he not? That's why the middle school and connecting high school don't follow the usual grade elevations."

"Hn,"

Suoh hummed. Pushing up his glasses slightly, more out of habit than need, he continued thoughtfully

"I have often thought it sounds very…interesting."

This seemed to grab Suoh's attention as he pushed off from the wall with a smirk. Munakata narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Suoh approached him.

"Oh?"

Suoh said as he stopped right in front of him.

"Then maybe you should transfer."

The smirk on Suoh's face seemed to have finally reached his eyes, because they seemed to dance with amusement.

Munakata couldn't quite draw his eyes from them because they were simply beautiful when actually filled with something other than a glazed disinterest of the world around him. At his silence, Suoh continued.

"You could even become the student council president I bet. With your neat looks and polite talking, you'd certainly fit the bill."

Blinking, Munakata took in Suoh's words.

"That certainly does sound interesting."

And it did. To be in such a unique school. And not just that, Suoh would be there. Suoh, whom he found infinitely fascinating for reasons he couldn't even truly grasp. There was something about Suoh that seemed to draw him in.

As if he exuded an aura that called to Munakata. Maybe there would be more people like Suoh there? For some reason, rather than exciting him like it usually would, those words disheartened him.

As if the thought of Suoh not being completely original and one of a kind was a dreadful thing. Well, the idea of there being even more vulgar delinquents such as him was certainly a daunting thought.

"Good."

Suoh replied with a smirk.

"As thanks, I'll make sure the next time I'm sitting in your lap, I'll be the one who's heating you up."

At those words, Suoh strolled out of the alley. Even more befuddling than the words, Munakata actually found himself watching Suoh's behind as he left. Munakata's mind reeled at that.

It wasn't a particularly nice one, nor a particularly bad one. Probably average, though Munakata had never made it a point to stare at other men in such a way.

Certainly compared to women it was rather lacking, but somehow, something about Suoh's figure allured Munakata. He hadn't noticed it before.

Not until Suoh made such a blatant come-on, did Munakata notice his attraction. To think that he, Munakata Reisi, was actually thinking another man was sexy. It was rather absurd.

He couldn't help but chuckle. That seemed to be the word to describe Suoh Mikoto. With a smile still on his face, he called to Suoh just has he was fixing to walk out of sight.

"I look forward to it."

Suoh didn't turn around, but his short bark of laughter told Munakata that he had heard. Truly absurd he thought. Not too much time had passed since he'd entered the alley.

Maybe around twenty minutes, so when he made his way out, not much had changed. It was almost as if the encounter had never happened. But Munakata knew that it certainly had.

Sadly, the one thing that did change was that the extra time seemed to have allowed his men to catch up with him.

"Reisi-sama!"

was yelled from somewhere behind him, and, sure enough, when he turned around, he could see one of his servants hurrying towards him. Certainly having no intentions of doing something as running away, he waited for the poor, out of breath man to catch up.

"Reisi-sama, please,"

the man begged between gasps,

"allow me to call the car and have them come pick us up."

Deciding that he certainly had had plenty of fun today, he decided to give the man a break.

"Yes that sounds fine,"

he replied calmly as he began to button his coat up once again. Now that he was thinking of it, it certainly was cold. Sighing in obvious relief, his servant pulled out his phone and began to dial the appropriate numbers.

He supposed he wouldn't be able to talk his way into going to school tomorrow should he still have a fever, but really that was one of the last things on his mind.

Now, all he was truly worried about was convincing his father to allow him to transfer schools. He was sure it would take quite the effort, even for him, and probably would only happen after he graduated from the ninth grade.

He was sure his father would insist that he at least finish out his time at his current school, which meant an entire school year until he was able to meet Suoh Mikoto again. Truly disappointing.


	2. Meeting All Over Again

Meeting All Over Again

Mikoto made his way into his apartment with a sigh. First thing he wanted was a shower to wash off the grime from that alley.

His mind flashed back to the strange boy he'd met, Munakata. He couldn't help but smirk at the image of Munakata's face when he'd hit on him.

His response afterwards had been pretty damn funny as well. There was something about that guy that he couldn't help but find interesting. He pull out his phone when it buzzed and grimaced. Izumo was going to give him hell tomorrow that was for sure.

"Do you want to die, Mikoto?"

Izumo's frustrated voice from a few days ago echoed through his mind. He sighed. What a question to ask. Closing the bathroom door behind him, he slipped out of his clothes and jumped into the shower.

He didn't stay in for long, and leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor, wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Have a nice day?"

a familiar voice asked. Mikoto glanced at the couch in the living room and saw his mother sitting calmly while watching TV.

"Hm,"

he replied noncommittally. His mother's dismissive

"good"

told him she wasn't in the mood to pry, so he went to his room and changed into some sleeping clothes. He didn't have any plans of leaving the apartment, so there was no point in putting on some actual good ones.

He debated on staying in his room, but decided it'd probably be best just to go out and face his mother's mood. Plopping down in a chair, he stared at the TV without actually taking anything in.

"I have a guest spending the night,"

his mother said after a while.

"Kay,"

was all he said. His mother's sigh told him that she wasn't content with the lackluster answer, but he had no intentions of elaborating.

If she wanted to fuck some guy, whatever, but he wasn't going to cater to her issues and insecurities just to make her feel better.

Mikoto rode his bike to school with a feeling of foreboding. Whatever Izumo had to say today he probably wasn't going to enjoy. Or maybe he wouldn't say anything.

Izumo could be confusing like that. Some days he would just roll his eyes or sigh and then others he would get seriously pissed. Maybe after what had happened a few days ago, he would just give up.

Mikoto wouldn't mind a little peace. When he was chaining his bike up he heard the familiar

"King!"

and turned to see Totsuka approaching.

"Yo,"

he replied back.

"I'm glad you're okay,"

Totsuka said cheerily.

"Kusanagi-san was a little worried when you didn't come to the bar yesterday."

Mikoto shrugged.

"Went home early,"

he said. He ignored the look Totsuka gave him and started to head for his school.

"Ah!"

Totsuka cried after him.

"See you after school King!"

Mikoto made it to his class and sat down in preparation to ignore what was going to be said. With that tactic, it didn't even seem that long until lunch came.

Mikoto stood up and stretched, then went to the cafeteria to get his daily bread and strawberry milk. When he got his food he searched for Izumo. It took him a bit, but found him.

"Izumo,"

he greeted. He watched as Izumo turned around and greeted him with a wave. So no lecture it was. Good. They both sat together, and Mikoto listened as Izumo told him about some strange customer at his uncle's bar yesterday.

He mostly listened but put in a word or two here and there. They parted ways soon after finishing lunch and Mikoto made his way back to class.

He didn't fully make it, however, when he heard a distraught voice on the phone. When he glanced into the room it was coming from, he saw none other than his homeroom teacher, Kushina Honami.

He frowned at the normally cheerful person sounding so distraught, but decided to move on as it was none of his business.

Unluckily for him, Honami-sensei was just hanging up her phone when he decided this and turned to see him. This could be annoying.

"Suoh-kun,"

Honami-sensei said in surprise.

"Did you hear….?"

She left the question unfinished.

"Not really,"

he muttered, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Oh…."

she said despondently. Had she wanted him to hear?

"Well that's….that's good then,"

she forced a smile. Mikoto couldn't control his grimace at what he was about to do.

"Something happen?"

There. He'd said it and couldn't take it back. He watched as her face faltered and then she burst into tears. Shit.

Not that Mikoto really cared, but he was positive he'd missed at least half of his class by the time Honami-sensei had finished crying and told him everything.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do,"

she said.

"I mean, it's my niece we're talking about here. I can't just abandon her, but, he is still my fiancé and I have to take his wants and needs into account as well."

Mikoto thought the guy was a bit of dick to say no to taking in her niece.

She'd just learned that her brother and his wife had passed away in a car wreck, orphaning their seven year old daughter, and here he was saying he didn't want to raise a kid that wasn't his own.

Mikoto also at least had enough common sense to realize that probably wasn't something he should say. The problem was, he had no idea what to say. This was not his area of expertise.

Did he even have one? A question for another day he decided as he glanced at his dejected teacher. Not wanting to fuck up by saying something stupid, he just went for remaining silent.

"Thank you for listening to me, Suoh-kun,"

Honami-sensei smiled slightly up at him.

"Even though the roles are definitely reversed to how they should be,"

her smile faltered.

"Guess this also makes me a pretty bad teacher as well as aunt, huh?"

Mikoto shrugged,

"Not really."

Honami-sensei chuckled slightly.

"Anna will be staying with us for at least the next few days, so I'll make sure to bring her by and meet you."

Mikoto couldn't hide his uncomfortable expression, and frowned in annoyance when Honami-sensei laughed at him.

"Don't worry, she won't bite,"

Honami-sensei teased. It seemed her spirits were coming back to her. That was something , he guessed.

Mikoto walked down the streets towards his school for the first day of his sophomore year. He glanced down at the little girl who walked beside him and held his hand.

With the sun beaming down on her snow white hair, it was almost blinding. As if sensing his stare, the little girl looked up at him, and amber met red. He glanced away, and stared forward.

They were almost to school, thankfully. Ever since Anna had begun living with him, he hadn't been able to ride his bike and had to get up earlier to make the twenty minute walk from his apartment to the school.

It was very annoying to say the least. Suddenly he felt the little hand leave his own and he stopped and turned around to see Anna standing still.

To anyone else, she may have looked calm, doll-like even with her minimal expressions, but Mikoto could see how upset she was.

"What is it?"

he asked, slightly annoyed.

"I forgot my crayons,"

she replied. With her big red eyes, and slightly scrunched up brows, she made an adorable picture. Mikoto, however, felt his irritation rise slightly.

They certainly didn't have time to walk all the way back to the apartment to get the crayons and then walk back, but Anna needed something to do to preoccupy her when everyone was in class.

Thinking for a moment, he finally took one stride towards her and grabbed her hand again, then moved forward.

"Maybe, Honami has some extras,"

was all he said. It turned out that, yes, in fact Honami did have some extras. Considering this wasn't the first incident, however, it wasn't too surprising.

Anna was a very responsible child, she'd have to be to stay with Mikoto, but she was still only a child. Mikoto left Anna to Honami, she would take Anna to her office where Anna would stay except for lunch.

Due to Anna's health issues, as well as social issues, she was homeschooled by Honami. During Honami's break she would spend her time in her office with Anna teaching her.

Luckily, the principal was a very go-lucky guy and allowed this sort of arrangement. As Mikoto made his way to his classroom, a girl he recognized due to them frequently having sex walked up to him and whispered in his ear,

"the old student council room during break,"

and slipped a condom into his hands. He snorted slightly at her antics. He didn't know why she tried to be so secretive when he was sure everyone was aware she was a slut by now.

But whatever, he tucked the condom into his back pocket, he got sex so he didn't really care. Having skipped the welcoming assembly that morning, Mikoto strolled into class and plopped down in a seat.

First days of school were even more boring than regular ones. They didn't really teach anything, and Mikoto found the whole thing to be completely pointless. On the bright side, maybe, Totsuka would be a freshman this year, so that would be interesting probably.

He hoped it didn't get annoying. There were also a few others who would be freshman. Some brats that had attached themselves to him through Totsuka. He supposed this year wouldn't be nearly as boring as he had originally figured.

By the time lunch finally rolled around, Mikoto was not in a very good mood. He went to pick up Anna for lunch, and Honami gave him their lunches.

Mikoto hadn't known what to make of it when she had first started making him lunch as well, but had gotten used to it pretty fast as she was a good cook.

With Anna holding their drinks as well was one of his hands, and him holding their food, he made his way to where they usually ate with Izumo. He was not surprised to find Izumo wasn't alone.

"King!"

came the excited exclamation of Totsuka,

"I didn't see you today before school. Were you late?"

Sitting down and crossing his legs he merely nodded his head. He gave Anna her food and took his strawberry milk from her.

"Good to see you, Mikoto-sempai, and how are you Anna-chan?"

Kammamoto asked. Summer having just ended, and his appetite returning to him, all of this was said while he was stuffing food into his face.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Kammamoto,"

Chitose complained. Mikoto just kept his eyes firmly on his food so as not to lose his appetite.

"I'm fine,"

Anna's quiet reply came. Mikoto glanced at her and saw her slowly take a bite of her food. Almost everything in it had been dyed red for her, due to her color blindness. The amount of effort put into her food by Honami was always incredible.

Granted for breakfast Mikoto always took her to a nearby pastry shop on their way to school, and Totsuka or Izumo made her supper at the bar pretty much every night. She certainly wasn't neglected or abused.

Mikoto looked away from her when he heard his name mentioned. He looked over and saw Totsuka and Dewa telling Fujishima about something he had done the other day.

Deciding he already knew what had happened having been there, he tuned into Kammamoto an Izumo's conversation.

Luckily break came quickly, and Mikoto made his way to the old student council room. Every time he came here to have sex he couldn't help but think of that odd guy, Munakata.

It really was a shame the guy had decided not to transfer, if unsurprising. He would have made quite the student council president Mikoto bet.

The girl was waiting for him when he entered, and they wasted little time. With her shirt unbuttoned and Mikoto's hand up her skirt, the girl panted underneath him.

Not in the mood to play or around, Mikoto started to unbuckle his belt when the door opened. Both of them stopped what they were doing and looked up to see another student. Mikoto blinked.

"Munakata?"

he was sure his confusion was plain in his voice. With an insufferable look, Munakata looked down on them and replied,

"Excuse me Suoh, I didn't realize this was where you came to mate. I'm, also, sorry to add that from today onward I don't believe it will be appropriate."

Suoh felt the grin start to spread across his face. Maybe this wouldn't turn out to be such an annoying day after all.

Already Mikoto could feel that strange pull towards this person. It was as if he had an aura that pulled him in.

Mikoto didn't really know how else to describe it, unless, to say it was as if he had found an equal. But that wasn't quite right. It's not as if he found himself superior to others.

In fact, he'd say he was rather inferior in many ways. Ways he didn't really care about, but all the same. Mikoto didn't know how to describe it, and maybe that's what maybe it so interesting.

No, he couldn't describe it, and truthfully, he didn't want to be able to. That would mean he understood it, and to understand it, would take away its value.

"And why's that?"

Mikoto asked. Munakata pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose and replied haughtily,

"Because as the new student council president, I'd rather such vulgar activities be carried out elsewhere."

Mikoto couldn't help the amused bark of laughter that broke through. So the bastard had actually transferred here and become student president.

"Suoh,"

An annoyed voice sounded behind him. He turned to see the girl he was with sitting up and buttoning her shirt.

"who is this? You know him?"

Mikoto couldn't help but feel annoyed. What an idiotic question.

"Fuck off,"

he snorted.

"It doesn't concern you."

Her eyes flared in anger.

"Well, fuck you too asshole. You think you're so great, please, I'll just go find someone else to play around with!"

Mikoto paid her no heed. And stood up to stand face to face with Munakata. Apparently they were the same height. Interesting.

Munakata watched as the girl Suoh had been fooling around with stormed out of the council room.

"Are you sure that was wise?"

he questioned. Suoh merely shrugged, clearly not caring.

"Who cares? She was just something to pass the time anyway."

Munakata decided it best not to speak how he thought of that.

"But I'm surprised, Munakata. Thought for sure you'd decided not to come."

"These things do take time,"

Munakata replied calmly. He would be lying to say he wasn't pleased to finally be seeing Suoh again. He was also curious to see if Suoh had any intentions of trying to keep his promise.

Those thoughts were quickly blown out the window when he noticed Suoh looking him up and down with a smirk.

"What?"

he asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering if you transferred just 'cause I offered you my ass."

Munakata sighed. Yes, Suoh was certainly still the same, and yet, when he looked at him, he wasn't exactly the same. His eyes weren't as dull as they had been when they'd met.

They still had a disinterest to them, but they weren't quite shining as they had when Suoh had laughed, but still. It made Munakata wonder if Suoh always held such a despondent look in his eyes, or if it had only been the moment.

"Is answer a yes?"

came the smooth baritone that he found strangely erotic.

"And if I were to agree?"

Munakata questioned. Suddenly a look of lust sparked in Suoh's eyes. Munakata supposed that answered that question.

"Then let's do it."

Suoh easily replied huskily. Munakata strained to control his facial features. That was certainly a very tempting offer, but

"I have no intentions of rutting on the floor like a pair of animals"

he said. And he certainly didn't. An annoyed look crossed Suoh's face. Suoh glanced over to the desk, and before he could go much further, Munakata interrupted that line of thought.

"Also I will have to use that desk, therefore, I'd rather it not be used for such activities."

"Well, what the hell do you want to do then?"

came the frustrated reply. Munakata couldn't help but be amused by Suoh's obvious impatience. But suddenly a feral grin took over Suoh's face and Munakata couldn't help but worry.

Without a word Suoh grabbed Munakata's arm and pulled him, this really needed to stop happening, over behind the desk where an old desk chair sat.

It was armless and padded and looked as if even one ounce over 100 pounds was added to it, it would collapse. And of course, that was where Suoh pushed him to sit.

Realizing quickly where this was going he made to protest, but Suoh ignored him and once again Munakata sat while Suoh sat straddling his lap.

"Suoh,"

he tried to reason,

"I don't believe this chair will hold up very well under what it is we are planning to do."

Munakata learned that Suoh didn't care for the laws of physics, as Suoh completely ignored his concern and crashed their lips together.

Munakata would being lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Suoh was certainly unlike any woman he had every kissed.

The kiss was fierce and greedy, and Munakata found himself being lost in it. Sadly, or maybe if his rational brain were still functioning he would be thinking gladly, Suoh finally let up.

He panted slightly as he watched Suoh stand up. He quirked an eyebrow, but when Suoh started to strip, he realized what was happening.

"Wait."

Suoh looked at him in annoyance, but just as he was opening his mouth to protest, Munakata cut him off.

"Make sure to lock the door."

Suoh paused, then glanced over his shoulder. He made his way to the door, continuing to take off his shirt, and Munakata could just make out the click of the lock being turned.

Suoh made his way back over while unbuckling his belt, and Munakata couldn't but help watch as his fingers undid the buckle.

Suoh stopped in front of him, and when Munakata glanced up, he saw that familiar smirk. As Suoh began to unbutton and unzip his pants he chuckled,

"Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

Munakata returned the smirk.

"Maybe I was waiting for you to do it."

Suoh snorted, and Munakata began to undo his belt. Munakata could hear the sound of fabric moving as Suoh pulled off his pants, he was a little surprised that Suoh was taking everything off, and focused on his own pants.

He saw Suoh's hand reach down and slowly slide under his underwear. He couldn't completely control the hiss that came from his mouth when Suoh's hand wrapped around him.

He looked up at Suoh, as he pulled him out then straddled him once again.

"This is going to be very awkward in this situation."

Munakata murmured. Suoh merely shrugged.

"I'll be doing all the work, so it shouldn't affect you too much."

Munakata frowned at that. He didn't enjoy the idea of doing absolutely nothing.

"You shouldn't have to do everything…"

he began, but Suoh interrupted.

"M guessing this is your first time with a guy, and while I'm not exactly opposed to pain, I do need to be able to walk after this. So leave it to me."

Munakata couldn't exactly argue with that, so he settled for trying to position himself so that Suoh could move easier. He felt his breath hitch as Suoh slowly started moving his hand, but watched as Suoh's other went to his own mouth and began to suck on his fingers.

He felt his eyes widen slightly in alarm.

"You do have something to act as lube beside your saliva, don't you?"

Suoh paused, and glanced down at him. Then released Munakata to grab his shoulder. Munakata couldn't help but look at the hand in slight distaste as Suoh leaned back and grabbed his pants.

Suoh pulled himself back up, Munakata stiffening his muscles and pulling Suoh up with his hand, and rifled through his back pocket. He grinned in success when he pulled out a condom.

Suoh held it up for Munakata to be able to read and said,

"It's already lubricated."

Munakata thought it would be rather uncomfortable for Suoh to prepare himself with just saliva, but figured it was his own choice, so he nodded.

Suoh moved his hand back to his ministrations, and Munakata closed his eyes in pleasure. When he felt Suoh shift, he opened them and noticed Suoh's arm behind himself while Suoh held himself slightly off of Munakata.

Suoh leaned forward slightly and rested his head on Munakata's shoulder, allowing Munakata to see passed his shoulders and watch Suoh's finger piston in and out of himself. Munakata swallowed slightly and focused on not cumming.

Munakata could hear Suoh's pants clearly, and thankfully Suoh stopped stroking him to grasp onto his shoulder with his hand.

It didn't take long for Suoh to deem himself ready, and Suoh was ripping open the condom and placing it on Munakata. Munakata felt himself twitch in excitement.

It took a lot of willpower for Mikoto to hold in his hiss of discomfort when Munakata first entered him. Shit Munakata was big.

But as he went down inch by inch, he began to grow accustomed to the size, and felt a slight moan leave him when he was finally seated.

Now came the tricky part. Fucking Munakata while in this damn awkward position. Picky bastard just couldn't be content with the floor.

He could hear Munakata's quiet pants and had to give him props for managing to withstand the urge to thrust up until now. Heh. He was remaining remarkably composed considering what they were doing.

Mikoto braced his feet on the floor and hands on Munakata's shoulders and pulled himself up to about half way, then let himself drop back down. The awful creak that came after told him that wasn't a great idea.

"I told you this wouldn't work out well,"

came the patronizing voice of Munakata in his ear.

"Tch. Shut up bastard, I'm working on it."

Well clearly this was going to be a lot more work than he had originally thought, but he was almost rock fuckin' hard already and there was no way he wasn't going to see this through.

Mikoto pushed himself up once more, this time going all the way until Munakata was actually almost out of him, before falling down again. Only this time he caught himself before he landed.

He felt his legs protest, but ignored it. Thus began the most arduous round of sex he had ever had. Thankfully, it wasn't too long, though his muscles certainly begged to differ, before he was close to cumming.

"Fuck, I'm almost.."

he began. He could hear Munakata's heavy pants as he agreed. Suddenly, however, apparently Munakata realized something,

"Suoh, if you cum, it's going to get all over my uniform."

Well, damn, didn't think of that. No way he was slowing down when he was this close though.

"Shit. Don't you have a goddamn handkerchief or something. That's certainly seems like something you'd have."

Munakata's breathy yet disdainful reply almost made him laugh.

"I must have left it in my other suit at home."

Suoh didn't get to reply as Munakata's orgasm hit him. Munakata's hands, that were stationed on Suoh's hips tightened and he couldn't control the moan that escaped him. Thankfully, it wasn't much longer until Suoh reached his own climax.

Both of them stayed panting afterwards, until Munakata recovered himself enough to speak.

"How do you expect me to go back to class?"

Suoh grimaced as he looked at Munakata's uniform.

"Sorry 'bout that."

Munakata sighed in frustration.

"From now on, we plan this out better."

He looked up from his uniform when he heard Suoh's bark of laughter.

"What?"

he asked, there was less agitation and more confusion in that than he would have liked.

"I knew you weren't the fuck ém and leave ém type."

Munakata paused at that remark. He made sure to keep his face utterly composed and calm as he asked

"I was unaware this was to be a onetime endeavor."

"Well, I'm not saying it has to be."

Suoh replied.

Munakata couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Maybe next time I'll fuck you."

That response made Munakata's eyes widen slightly.

"I'll just state this right now, Suoh,"

he said,

"I have no intentions of…bottoming."

Munakata knew that was completely the incorrect term to use and expected to be called out on, he certainly wasn't complaining about being on the bottom a few minutes ago, but he couldn't think of another way of putting it that wouldn't just be completely crass.

To his surprise, however, Suoh did not call him out on his wording. Instead, he seemed to have latched onto the point.

"Not even once?"

Suoh questioned in a disgruntled way.

"No."

Suoh frowned in annoyance, but let the matter drop. Munakata glanced down at himself once again now that the crisis was avoided and sighed. What had he gotten himself involved in?

He paused when he noticed that Suoh hadn't even bothered to put any of his clothes back on, yet was leaning on the desk.

"Why are you still naked?"

he inquired.

"To cool off."

Suoh responded. Munakata frowned.

"At least put your boxers back on."

Mikoto rolled his eyes. Glancing at his boxers, he decided it wouldn't be that big of a difference. At least he hoped not. The heat was almost unbearable, but it hadn't quite reached the point of worry yet.

As long as he relaxed and allowed himself to cool off, hopefully it would go down normally. Mikoto reached down and pulled his boxers on, then sat down on the desk.

Mikoto watched as Munakata continued to fuss over his uniform. Well, he did feel bad about that, but Munakata was over reacting. Munakata was certainly going to give him hell about this for a while.

He just knew it. He didn't need to know the guy for long to know that he was a nagger and a preacher. Great. Just great. What the hell did he get into?

"Does it really take you that long to cool off?"

Munakata asked.

"That was a lot of work,"

he grumbled,

"so give me a break."

"It was your own idea,"

Munakata said. Apparently he was an I-told-you-so kind of fucker too. It just kept getting better.


	3. Misconceptions

**A/N: **_I swear, typing Weismann's name is the most annoying thing ever. Stupid i before e rule making German things a hassle to type. _

"Well that should be everything,"

Munakata said to the lovely, cold-eyed, blond young lady (damn that's a lot of adjectives) he was handing the papers over too.

"Thank you President."

"Not at all Awashima-kun,"

Munakata smiled. Awashima Seri was certainly a life saver, that was for certain. Munakata had not once in the past month regretted making her his vice-president, and was fairly certain that he wouldn't in the days to come.

Needless to say, building the student council back up after it had been dead for two years was not an easy task, and Munakata, along with the other student council members had worked tirelessly the past month to get back up and running.

Had it only been the student council, however, Munakata was certain that it would have proved no trouble at all. It wasn't easy, but Munakata was incredibly efficient and hard working.

Sadly, however, it was not just the student council that he had been put in charge of reforming. No. That would be too easy.

He also was made head of the disciplinary committee. He had not been amused when the principal had informed him of the decision. He sighed, thinking back to a month ago when he had first met the principal.

_It was the beginning of break on his first day of school when he was called to speak with the principal. He had already spoken with the chairman of the school, Kokujoji Daikaku, and informed him of his wishes, but this would be his first time speaking with the principal._

_He was certain that everything would go over well, though. After all, Munakata was quiet confident in his skills. He was sure that the principal would approve as well._

Needless to say, things hadn't quite gone as expected.

_When Munakata arrived at the principal's office, after having asked directions, he politely knocked on the door and waited for a response. _

_To his surprise, the door almost immediately flew open, and a man with long silver hair and odd, out dated clothes stood in the doorway. _

_To say Munakata was surprised was an understatement, but he managed to keep the majority of it off his face, his eyebrows shooting up for a brief moment before he regained his composure._

"_Welcome!" _

_the overly cheery man exclaimed! _

"_You must be Munakata Reisi. I am Adolf K. Weismann or Principal Weismann, but you can call me Ady-san ,"_

_he laughed good naturedly. __**Principal Weismann**__ then took a step back and waved Munakata in. Quickly regaining his equilibrium, Munakata said, _

"_yes, I am Munakata Reisi and it is a pleasure to meet you Principal Weismann." _

_Looking around Principal Weismann's office, Munakata was baffled to see test tubes everywhere as well as a dry-erase board with very complicated looking formulas written all over it. _

_Deciding it was really none of his business, however, he decided not to ask. He watched as Principal Weismann made his way behind his desk to sit in his extremely extravagant desk chair and….pouted? _

"_So," _

_Principal Weismann began cheerily, apparently Munakata had misunderstood, _

"_the Lieutenant tells me you want to take up the mantle of Student Council President."_

_Munakata, having been prepared to answer such a question, couldn't help but falter at that. _

"_I'm sorry, who?" _

_Munakata questioned as politely as possible. This man was indeed strange. Giving him a confused look for a second, Principal Weismann suddenly seemed to understand. _

"_Oh, my bad"_

_he said. _

"_I meant Daikaku."_

_Munakata forced a smile while Principal Weismann laughed. _

"_Sorry,"_

_he said,_

"_it's a nickname I gave him a long time ago and I forget not to use it sometimes." _

"_I see,"_

_Munakata replied calmly. _

"_Well, then yes, I do indeed wish to become the Student Council President. I've heard from Chairman Kokujoji that there hasn't been one for two years now." _

_Munakata didn't think he would ever experience something so unsettling again as his chat with the Chairman. _

"_Indeed," _

_Principal Weismann exclaimed while jumping out of his seat causing Munakata to take an involuntary step backwards._

"_It's been two years since our last president, Habari Jin-kun, graduated, and sadly no one else could be enticed to take the title." _

_Munakata was surprised at that. _

"_You mean no one wanted it?" _

_he asked. _

"_Well, there were a few student council members that had been under Jin-kun, but I didn't really like them." _

_The easy reply left Munakata nearly speechless for a moment. _

"_May I inquire why?"_

"_Of course! You see, they were just a bunch of bullies. A month into the school year and I had to remove them from their position. Apparently they thought they could do whatever they wanted since Jin-kun was gone."_

_Munakata frowned. So they were using they're authority for their own purposes. _

"_I find that quite abhorrent if I am being honest,"_

_he said with distaste. Principal Weismann laughed._

"_Daikaku said I would like you, and looks like he was right. So, from now on Munakata-san, I would like for you to be the Student Council President and Head of the Disciplinary Committee."_

"_Thank you," _

_Munakata began,_

"_it would be my plea-….I'm sorry what?"_

_Weismann cocked his head slightly as if it were he who didn't understand._

"_I want you to be the Student Council President and Head of the Disciplinary Committee."_

_He repeated slowly, as if that was what had caused the problem. Munakata struggled with all his might to keep his face from slipping into a look that could only be incredulous. _

"_Well, actually,"_

_he tried to object,_

"_I only wished to join the Student Council. I didn't really know there was even a disciplinary committee in this school."_

"_Oh, there's not!"_

_Munakata was sure he was going crazy as he was certain he could actually hear the noise of crickets in the room. _

_He wondered how he should go about this, as the man across from him clearly wasn't stable. He had been leading up to that conclusion for about the past few minutes, but now he was certain. _

_Weismann must have took his silence for confusion, which granted there was quite a bit of that along with some other things, as he began to explain._

"_Well you see,"_

_Principal Weismann smiled,_

"_I figured that since someone had finally decided to become president, that while we were at it, we should also start a disciplinary committee. It suddenly came to me you see. What kind of Japanese school doesn't have a disciplinary committee? _

_In all the mangas I've read, well the ones that had to do with school at least, there was always a disciplinary committee. I honestly don't know why I didn't see it before."_

_Munakata ignored the rest of his ramblings while his mind came up with a few questions. _

_Number one: 'Why was the school being run based on what was in mangas?' _

_Number two: 'Wasn't this school so well known because it wasn't traditional?' and lastly, _

_Number three: 'How was any of this related to him?' _

_Deciding to go with the less offensive question number two, he interrupted Principal Weismann, who was saying something about his car and how he'd actually named it Himmelreich; Munakata didn't want to even try and understand how the conversation had digressed so far. _

"_Excuse me, but would you mind if I asked a question?" _

_Principal Weismann sputtered out and blinked. _

"_Ah, well…no not at all. Please go ahead." _

_Was he blushing? Move on. _

"_Well, I was just curious. You said that you wanted a disciplinary committee because all Japanese schools should have them," _

_Munakata decided to keep with the original plan and gloss over the principal's reasoning behind that theory, _

" _but isn't this school already different from ordinary schools due to its grade system?" _

_Principal Weismann looked to actually be considering his words, so he continued. _

"_I mean no disrespect, but isn't it because you are German that you wanted to bring a bit of your home country with you to this place?" _

_Principal Weismann paused a moment before laughing and shaking his hand up in down. _

"_No, no. You've got it all wrong. We don't have our grades like this in Germany either." _

_Munakata said nothing. What was there to say really? Principal Weismann continued without any prompting anyway. _

"_I just thought it was sad that I'd have to see my students go so quickly, so I decided to add another year. Thankfully Daikaku didn't really mind and let me do what I wanted. So I added sixth grade to the middle school, and bumped ninth grade up to high school." _

_The look on Weismann's face clearly stated that he thought he was clever. Munakata stayed with his decision of insane, however. _

"_Of course, some students are more difficult than others, but I like to see it as me having more time to help them with their problems."_

_Munakata was now wondering how he could safely make his exit without being absolutely rude. _

_In all honestly, if it had been anyone but his current principal, he probably wouldn't care, but this was certainly a delicate situation he found himself in._

"_I mean, I have this one student who just can't stay out of trouble. I'm positive he's a good person, but he refuses to listen to anything I say. _

_I even thought of making him Student Council President at one time, you know, so that the responsibility would maybe help calm him down, but he declined immediately."_

_Now that Munakata was thinking on it, hadn't he heard something about Principal Weismann before he came here. _

_Something about his character being questionable maybe? Munakata was having a hard time placing the memory._

"_He's all the time getting into fights, and teachers' always complain about his behavior in class, well except Kushina-sensei. She's one of the ways I know he's a good guy. _

_You'd have to be to take care of someone else's relative right? And me and her agree that he has so much potential. He could be anything he wanted to be if he could just find something he actually wanted to do."_

_Yes. The memory was becoming clearer. It was almost a year ago, in fact. Who said it to him. _

"_It's run by a pretty annoying guy, that's why it's so fucked up."_

_Suoh Mikoto. And suddenly it hit him. Suoh had played him. He had intentionally told him to be the Student President because he knew what a pain it would be._

_He probably never thought Munakata would do it, but that was hardly the point. He had given Munakata the idea. _

_That bastard was the reason for him being here. Suddenly he heard his name and came back to reality. _

"_I'm sorry, what did you say?"_

_Munakata asked, not being able to completely hide his irritation. Suoh would pay for this._

"_I said, come to think of it, why do you want to be Student Council President? If I remember correctly I had to hound Jin-kun into becoming it, and no one else has wanted to do it since."_

_Munakata floundered inside his head for an answer, until finally he reached a very satisfying one. _

_He was aware of the unsettling smirk that crossed his face, but wasn't able to control it. Revenge certainly was sweet. _

"_Suoh Mikoto."_

_He replied with relish._

"_Eh?!"_

_Principal Weismann said in shock._

"_Suoh Mikoto. He's the reason I transferred and decided to become student council president. _

_After he told me the wonders of this school, as well as how suited I was for the part, I just couldn't stay away. He said I would never regret it."_

_Munakata wasn't quite prepared for the teary look on Principal Weismann's face._

"_So he does love this school!"_

_he exclaimed._

"_He's just been putting up a front. So he really talked you into transferring here?"_

_The happiness and hope in Principal Weismann's eyes actually moved Munakata a little. It even almost made him guilty for using the man in his scheme. _

"_Oh yes. He spoke of the wonderful teachers and especially of the Principal. He made it seem so wonderful I couldn't resist."_

_With a giant grin, Principal Weismann said,_

"_I'll have to thank him for this. Ah but not now,"_

_Principal Weismann said glancing at his watch,_

"_it's already twenty minutes into break and I don't want to interrupt whatever he's already doing. I'll call him to my office tomorrow."_

_Munakata smiled. _

"_That sounds wonderful. Well, I believe I should be taking my leave now. I'd like to stop by the Student Council room and have a look at what's ahead of me."_

"_Oh that sounds like a great idea!"_

_Principal Weismann said. Munakata began to make his way to the door, but was interrupted by the principal._

"_It isn't far from here, just down the next corridor on the left, and luckily the disciplinary committee's room is right next door, so you should be able to check them both out without much hassle."_

_Those words caused Munakata to grimace. He had forgotten about that. All the more reason to enjoy Suoh's expression when he left the Principal's office tomorrow. _

And Munakata certainly had enjoyed it. When Suoh had stepped out of the office, his eyes had almost immediately landed on Munakata.

The look of pure fury on his features had, Munakata would admit to himself at least, been a bit of a turn on. Munakata frowned slightly. He was afraid he was starting to turn a bit weird when it involved Suoh.

It had been a bit of a struggle to keep Suoh from killing him, though nonetheless enjoyable. Luckily, before Suoh could get too far into it, Principal Weismann had stepped out to see what the commotion had been.

All it had taken was for Principal Weismann to invite him back inside and Suoh was gone. Apparently Suoh didn't know how to deal with his type.

A fact Munakata found infinitely amusing. Whether it be the principal or Kushina-Sensei, Suoh ended up doing pretty much what they wanted. And it seemed the principal was trying to get Suoh to spend more time with him now.

Munakata would have started feeling guilty a few weeks ago if it weren't for the monumental amount of work he had to do.

He had the student council members, who were just as new to it as he was, as well as the members of the disciplinary committee, who also were clueless, to help out and lead.

It was a headache and a half to be sure. And he still didn't have a second in command for the disciplinary committee.

Awashima-kun had been kind enough to help him with his other duties, but he needed to find someone else suitable as soon as possible.

Luckily, the sponsor of the student council, he had also taken over the disciplinary committee though Munakata suspected it wasn't by choice, had also been in charge of the last student council. His knowledge has been vital to their success.

Zenjo Goki didn't seem to be a fan of his, however. Munakata was alright with it though, as the man was efficient and didn't let the matter interfere when he was helping them.

He, himself, respected Zenjo-sensei very much. Either way, Munakata was glad that after today, it would no longer be necessary for all of them to work through lunch.

He, himself, still would on most days due to his enormous workload, but he was glad those under him no longer needed to. They also didn't need to know what he would be doing. Awashima-kun, at least, would probably insist on accompanying him.

Munakata stood up from his, new, desk chair. He hadn't been able to sit in the old one without reliving certain moments, and while pleasant, they had not helped in his focusing on his duties. Not to mention his doubts of its stability.

Thankfully the principal had been very generous with their funds and he had managed to get a few new things for the student council room, as well as completely furnish and pretty much create the disciplinary committee room.

Having to worry about two rooms was annoying, but Munakata saw the need for keeping the two apart. It would be too hectic to try and put both into one room.

Munakata made his way to his classroom, 2B, and was thankful that there weren't many people left in the hall slowing his progress.

As he was coming up on the classrooms, he saw two people exit from 2F. He immediately recognized one of them as Suoh.

The other appeared to be a female classmate with short brown hair and good figure, and they both made their way towards him, the girl hanging off of Suoh's arm giggling.

Munakata was amazed at Suoh's sex drive sometimes, as this was certainly not the first time he'd noticed similar circumstances.

Though from what he'd heard from fellow students, he certainly wasn't the only one who had noticed. He decided he really wasn't in the mood to engage Suoh in their usual poisonous banter and decided to ignore the two.

Suoh, however, of course had other plans. As they passed each other in the hall, Suoh chuckled.

"Not much of a disciplinary head are you?"

Munakata found himself replying back before he could stop himself.

"I beg your pardon?"

He questioned sardonically.

"Well, here we are, two students skipping class to go do…well I think it's pretty obvious"

Suoh said with a smirk,

"and you don't even give us the slightest lecture. I'm starting to think I screwed up when I suggested you to the job."

Munakata narrowed his eyes at that. The girl with Suoh squirmed uneasily, clearly not liking where this was going.

"If I remember correctly, you suggested I be student president. There was no mention of disciplinary head."

Suoh chuckled.

"Oh that's right. That was shoved onto you by our great and amazing principal. How could I forget?"

The look in Suoh's eyes told Munakata that he was not forgiven for his revenge. It was sad really that Munakata felt his pants tighten a little bit at the heat in Suoh's eyes.

His eyes seemed to shine with anger, and Munakata always found himself being lost in them. Suoh's snort of annoyance brought him back, and he watched as Suoh turned around and left with the girl who was casting uneasy glances back at him.

Munakata decided he didn't have time to remember what it had felt like to be inside Suoh at the moment. He didn't have time to rethink how good Suoh had looked naked.

He always thought it was a bit of a pity that it had ended so quickly, because it had been the only time they had been together in that way.

Munakata wished he would have taken it slower, not got lost in the excitement and feeling and paid more attention.

It was certainly unlike him to not pay attention to detail, but at the time when it would have been most welcomed, he had completely ignored everything but his own sensations.

When he looked back, he could remember Suoh's naked body. Suoh was surprisingly slim, but he was muscular. Maybe lean would be a better word to describe Suoh's build.

His tanned skin that remained perfect and even all throughout his body. His eyes glimmering in lust.

Perhaps that's what Munakata wishes he had had more time to observe. Munakata sighed. No, he didn't have the time to dwell on it. He needed to quickly get to class or he'd be late.

"Suoh"

was moaned into his ear as he fucked the girl underneath him. Usually he didn't mind when they were vocal, it could even be a turn on, but right now he really wanted her to shut up.

How could he pretend this was Munakata if she kept being so goddamn loud?

It was bad enough her body was nothing like his, though he'd talked her into letting him do her from behind so he wouldn't have to worry about that too much, but now she was messing him up by talking in a clearly not Munakata voice.

Shit that bastard pissed him off.

"Ah!"

He vented all of his pent up frustration into the body underneath him.

If he couldn't pretend he was fucking Munakata, which apparently according to that fucker he'd never get to do, then he might as well get some of his anger out.

He pushed harder and more brutally into the willing flesh beneath him, pulling out moans of pleasure mixed with groans of pain. And it wasn't even that the bastard wouldn't let him do him.

Mikoto could live with that he guessed, but the bastard had been "busy" for the past month. It wasn't like he was asking for a fucking candle light dinner beforehand.

All he wanted was a quick fuck here or there. Tch. Maybe what really annoyed him so much, was how badly he wanted to have sex with Munakata.

That irked him to no end. Just hearing the bastard's voice, especially when he was being sarcastic and biting, turned him on.

"S-Suoh…I'm cum- Ah~"

Mikoto groaned at the feeling of walls tightening around him and felt his release. He pushed in deeply one more time, before collapsing in bliss.

He panted as he laid on top of the chick below him. He felt arms wrap around his neck, but ignored them as well as whatever she was saying.

Maybe it was just because it had been so long since someone had fucked him, that now he had someone to do it, he was losing control of himself.

After all, it had been two years since he'd been done by a guy until Munakata had shown up. Whatever the reason, it was still pissing him off.

And Munakata telling Weismann it had been him who told him about the school didn't make him any less pissed.

The bastard had made up all kinds of shit. Mikoto wasn't sure why he had felt the need. Hell, it had been an entire year since they'd seen each other.

Munakata had to have known that Weismann pissed him off somehow. Why else would he make up all that shit to Weismann?

He had clearly done it to screw with him. Mikoto sighed slightly at the feeling of fingers carding through his hair.

Whatever that bastard's reason, Mikoto wasn't going to forget anytime soon. Not with Weismann constantly calling him to his office to chat. Tch.


	4. Waiting

**A/N: ****Actually Somewhat important!** I had meant to incorporate it into the last chapter and this one, but forgot. Now it's too late without making the flow awkward. I'll try to incorporate it in later, but** the student council are called the Blues by those **(mainly delinquents and rule breakers i.e. Mikoto's group)** who dislike them due to the blue arm band they wear. **By extension,** the disciplinary committee get referred to by the same name at times, though they actually don't have an arm band**, due to also being under Munakata's charge.** It's a nickname from the old days of the student council that was picked back up now that it's been reformed. **

Waiting

Kusanagi calmly flipped to the next page in his book. The silence that sifted through the air of the dark classroom was a nice contrast to Kusanagi's usual days of annoying brats, drunk customers, and the occasional fight.

He felt a shift in his lap and glanced down to see Mikoto's sleeping face scrunching up slightly. Chuckling quietly to himself, he couldn't help but think this was nice.

It was just like the old days when it had just been the two of them. He enjoyed Totsuka and the rests' company, but he would always hold dear these special times when it was just him and Mikoto.

The two of them were always able to just share a silence together that the others never managed. Closing his book, he glanced up at the ceiling with a sigh.

Kusanagi wasn't really sure what, but something had been bothering Mikoto for the last while. Something besides the frequent and inexplicable summons of their principal.

Kusanagi was always curious about what the odd man could want with Mikoto, but all Mikoto would say was something about him being an annoying bastard and leave it at that.

Kusanagi felt his own brows scrunch up as his mind turned to thoughts of the new Student President. Another baffling person somehow related to Mikoto.

When Kusanagi had asked how they knew each other; after the two had engaged in what would come to be the first of many public verbal bashings of one another, Kusanagi had never seen Mikoto seem so fired up over a verbal confrontation; Mikoto had merely shrugged and said they'd met in an alley.

And that was where Kusanagi had decided to leave it. Glancing back down at his sleeping companion and noticing his expression had only grown worse, Kusanagi began to run his fingers through Mikoto's hair to calm him down.

Kusanagi wasn't sure if he was just having a regular dream that annoyed him or a nightmare, but he knew that Mikoto loved being petted.

He couldn't help but snort at it every time. It made him picture a lion with a bell tied around his neck having its stomach petted.

Sadly, the serene environment he was so enjoying was interrupted. The door flew open, causing Kusanagi to jerk in surprise, and rousing Mikoto from his sleep.

Ignoring Mikoto, he glared at the offending perpetrator.

"Ah~ Sorry about that Kusanagi-san, King,"

Totsuka said in a cheerful voice that didn't sound too apologetic to him.

"What do you want?"

Mikoto asked in his usual gruff way, though there was definitely some irritation thrown in there.

"We've all been looking for you King,"

Totsuka exclaimed. This time, it was Kusanagi's turn to ask,

"And why is that?"

though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Ady-san has been looking for King."

Kusanagi glanced down at Mikoto and couldn't help but sweat drop. Mikoto didn't look happy.

"Tell him to fuck off,"

Mikoto grumbled.

"Ah~ King, it's not nice to ignore people. Ady-san requested you come to his office over intercom quite a while ago you know?"

Mikoto, still looking very much annoyed, said,

"I know. That's why I'm here."

Kusanagi sighed.

"Well, you see Totsuka, that's how it is. The King is being his usual selfish self."

Mikoto snorted as he laid his head back down in Kusanagi's lap and closed his eyes.

"Hmm."

Totsuka hummed.

"Looks like there's no helping it then. Besides, I suppose Ady-san has been calling on King rather frequently lately."

"Right?"

Kusanagi laughed.

"I can't even imagine what those two talk about. I assume the principal just talks while Mikoto sulks in a chair."

Totsuka laughed at that.

"You think so? I bet Ady-san actually asks King a bunch of questions. He's probably so persistent that King even answers some of them. Oh,"

Totsuka's face lit up,

"Do you think that's why he keeps asking for King? He gets a few answers every time, so by now he probably has most of King's life down."

Before Kusanagi could reply, an annoyed,

"Shut up you two,"

came from his lap. He couldn't repress his chuckle at his friend's annoyance.

Yes, Kusanagi certainly loved his peaceful times with just Mikoto, but the same could be said about the times he spent with Totsuka and the others.

He supposed they were all special in their own unique way. Suddenly the door opened once again, revealing Chitose and Dewa. They merely took one look at the three in the floor, then made their way to sit down.

"I'm guessing Mikoto-sempai already knew about the principal's announcement,"

Chitose stated.

"Yep,"

Tosuka said.

"He's just ignoring it."

Snorting Dewa glanced down at the resting form in Kusanagi's lap.

"I don't blame him. He calls on him almost every day now."

Chitose nodded his agreement.

"Well, whatever,"

Chitose said happily,

"you're safe today Sempai!"

That seemed to get Mikoto's attention, as he actually cracked an eye open and glanced at Chitose. Taking it as a command to elaborate, Chitose happily obliged,

"He's annoying those Blues now as we speak. They should keep him preoccupied."

From the snort of amusement, Kusanagi gathered Mikoto rather liked that.

Munakata was not a happy person. As he sat at his desk trying to go over club requests, the voice of Principal Weismann kept interrupting his focus.

He supposed he should feel fortunate that it was no longer directed towards him, but instead a very flustered Enomoto-kun, but he was having difficulties being thankful for the small blessing when he was so over worked that he couldn't afford such distractions.

He'd been hoping he'd be able to find time to work on the new puzzle he'd recently purchased , but it seemed that wasn't going to happen now. Munakata really wanted to blame Suoh for this.

If Suoh hadn't gone into hiding and had just went to keep Principal Weismann company, he wouldn't be going through this. No matter how much he wanted to blame Suoh, however, he couldn't bring himself to.

Honestly, who could blame Suoh for this little bit of self-preservation. Perhaps this was a sort of poetic justice. After all, this was what he had inflicted on Suoh for the past month, and now it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

He suppressed a sigh for the nth time in the past twenty minutes or so, and tried once again to tune out his principal. It was certainly no wonder to Munakata now that no one had wanted his job. It involved dealing with a lunatic.

Munakata's head snapped up at Principal Weismann's delighted exclamation.

"Suoh-kun! There you are. Good job finding him Tatara-kun!"

And there he was. Suoh Mikoto as well as his two friends Kusanagi Izumo and Totsuka Tatara. The first feeling to flood Munakata was relief, only to have dread replace it quickly at the smirk Suoh threw him.

No, Suoh was not salvation, he was the devil come to wreak chaos.

"No problem~"

Totsuka Tatara replied,

"King and Kusanagi-san were just playing hard to get."

The other student council members seemed partly pleased at what they saw as release, and annoyance at such obvious disregard of respect towards the student council by simply barging in uninvited.

Suoh, on his part, purposefully strode to the closest unattended chair by Munakata, and unceremoniously dropped into it. Spreading his legs and slouching back into his seat as if he were at home, Suoh sent a powerful message.

He wasn't leaving, and he wasn't taking the Headache with him. They would all have to suffer together. Munakata gritted his teeth in annoyance, while the other's just slumped down slightly in resignation.

"Busy day, eh Munakata?"

The flippant question thrown his way set his blood boiling. If Suoh's wrinkled clothes, messy hair, and half-lidded eyes were anything to go by, the bastard had just recently woke up.

Granted, his current look wasn't far off from his usual one, but Kusanagi Izumo's snort and happy,

"How would you know, Mikoto, you've been asleep most of it,"

as he also took a seat uninvited, assured him that his assumption was correct, as well as proved to him they really had merely come to taunt the student council.

"Well, I'm so glad you decided to rouse yourself long enough to grace us with your presence. Now if you would be so kind, we are rather busy. You can go stay in Principal Weismann's office, after all, he is the reason you are here, correct?"

If Munakata had thought that would work, and honestly he hadn't had high hopes, then he was miserably wrong. Suoh glanced around the room languidly before replying.

"Nah. You guys seemed to be having such a good time, I wouldn't want to take Weismann from you. We'll just stay here and we can all have a nice chat together."

Before Munakata could give an acid retort, Principal Weismann jumped in with,

"That sounds great! Now Suoh-kun, the reason I called for you is because I wanted to discuss something."

The annoyed look Suoh sent Weismann told Munakata that Suoh might now be regretting his decision to come harass Munakata. Munakata hoped he deeply regretted it before the break was over.

Sadly, or fortunately Munakata wasn't quite sure how to look at it, there wasn't much time left, but it should still give Suoh plenty time to repent.

"You see, I heard you got into another fight yesterday."

Munakata was very busy. He should really focus on his work, but any chance to see Suoh uncomfortable was worth whatever over time it would cause him. Suoh's

"Hmm,"

of confirmation was nearly instantly put to death by Kusanagi Izumo's hand making contact with the back of his head. With a grunt of pain, Suoh hunched over slightly, grabbing the back of his head.

"You did what?!"

came the outraged snarl from the upper classman.

"It had to be on the way to or from HOMRA which means you had Anna-chan with you, you idiot!"

Besides Totsuka Tatara who was waving his hands back and forth trying to calm Kusanagi Izumo down, everyone else watched on with silent wonder.

Even Munakata had to admit he felt a little bit of awe and respect for the man who had just hit the thuggish teenager most others were afraid of.

"I didn't start it,"

came the almost petulant reply from Suoh. Munakata watched in rapt fascination as Kusanagi Izumo lectured Suoh on taking care of a child and how little he cared for his excuses.

It was like watching a mother scold her child for not feeding his pet properly.

"Er, well yes, I suppose Kusanagi-kun has addressed most everything I would have, so there's really no need for me to repeat anything,"

Principal Weismann said nervously. Kusanagi Izumo seemed rather embarrassed by this, while Suoh looked rather miffed. Apparently, they were aware of how what had just happened looked, and weren't pleased by it.

Munakata couldn't keep the smirk out of his voice when he calmly said,

"Well, Suoh, it looks as if your business for the day has been attended to then."

Suoh's eyes flared at the presumption that his only business was to be scolded like a child, but he remained silent. Interesting.

"Well,"

Awashima-kun interrupted,

"I believe it is time we start returning to class."

All head's in the room swiveled to her direction, and Munakata was proud to see she didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable under so many eyes. Yes, he had picked her well.

"Well if the beautiful Seri-chan says so, I suppose we should be making our way back,"

Kusanagi Izumo coldy smiled. Munakata lifted a brow at that. He had not known that the two were acquainted. By the cold stare Awashima-kun sent towards the man, Munakata assumed it wasn't an amiable one.

Whether it was or wasn't, however, was none of Munakata's concern, so he began to tidy up his desk and put things away.

The other council members began to do the same, though they had considerably less to do, and Weismann merrily waved good-bye, with a promise to come again soon that put a frown on every council member's face, and left.

Oddly enough, Suoh and his little crew remained. Glancing over, he noticed Suoh still sitting in the chair, while his two friends seemed unsure of what to do.

Munakata decided to ignore it for now.

Finally, however, it got to the point where he was the only one left with things to do, his desk being completely and uncharacteristically disordered due to his desperate attempt to find something he could focus on while Principal Weismann was here, and everyone else in the room was merely awkwardly standing around unsure of what to do.

Deciding to finally address the problem, he questioned,

"Is there anything I can do for you Suoh?"

while he continued to get his things in order. He had so many papers that he needed to get in order that he was beginning to think he may be late for class.

"What about you Munakata,"

came the unexpected reply,

"there anything I can do?"

His head jerked up to notice Suoh eyeing all of the papers on his desk with a frown. He glanced around the room and noticed the shocked expressions on his subordinates, and curious expressions of Suoh's friends.

"That's quite alright,"

he began, keeping all of his suspicion and uncertainty from his voice,

"I can handle this, the rest of you may leave."

"Are you sure, President? I can stay behind with you and help,"

Awashima-kun offered.

"I'll be alright, Awashima-kun,"

he smiled reassuringly, doing his best to ignore Suoh's gaze that was burning holes in him,

"you all should hurry before you're late."

Awashima-kun reluctantly nodded and the others began to file out slowly, when Suoh snorted and stood up, only to ignored the exit and stride over towards Munakata's desk.

This caused everyone to pause, as Suoh calmly picked up some papers from Munakata's desk and handed them to him. He glanced first at the papers being held out to him, then up to Suoh's eyes.

Munakata was surprised to see them calm, not an ounce of mockery or patronizing smugness to be found. Deciding there was no point in arguing, Munakata took the papers from him and put them in their appropriate stacks.

When he glanced up, he saw every single set of eyes in the room but Suoh's and Totsuka Tatara's on him.

His subordinates seemed to be uneasy about leaving him alone with Suoh and were clearly showing that they would stay should he want them to. Suoh's attention was on Munakata's desk, where he was gathering up more papers, and Totsuka Tatara's eyes were on Suoh with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Who really caught Munakata's attention though, was Kusanagi Izumo. He was staring at Munakata and Suoh with a searching look, as if he were trying to figure something out.

Munakata met his eyes and held them evenly. Kusanagi Izumo seemed to study him for a brief moment longer before he said,

"Well, Totsuka, looks like Mikoto's staying, so let's hurry and head back before the bell."

Suoh, either oblivious or uncaring to the looks he was getting, ignored his friend and seemed to be trying to straighten the papers in his hands.

Totsuka Tatara simply smiled and nodded his head, then left with Kusanagi Izumo. Deciding he'd better say something to the others or they'd never leave, he spoke,

"You all had better be doing the same or you'll be late."

With obvious reluctance, the rest filed out of the room, but left the door open. He couldn't quite suppress his chuckle, but quickly got back to sorting the papers.

It went slightly faster with Suoh's help, but seeing as Suoh had no clue as to what should go where, all he could do was hand papers to Munakata.

It was, however, appreciated nonetheless. Finally getting everything in order, Munakata decided to break the silence.

"I'm surprised you decided to help,"

he stated. Suoh shrugged.

"Figure you could use it."

Munakata smiled when Suoh took a seat on the desk. That implied he intended to stay and talk. He could be a few minutes late Munakata decided.

"Yes, well, with the principal's unexpected visit, things were a little hectic,"

he granted. Suoh snorted.

"That glasses guy of yours looked as if he was thinking of jumping out a window."

Munakata couldn't suppress his grimace at the memory.

"I don't want to think about it."

Suoh smiled for a second before it became a frown.

"Why the hell do you have so much shit to do anyway?"

Munakata lifted an eyebrow.

"Because there are a lot of things to be done,"

he answered simply. Something told him Suoh didn't want to hear actual details anyway. Suoh seemed to be contemplating something, but before Munakata could ask what, Suoh asked,

"When are you free?"

Munakata blinked in surprise. Suoh had just been full of them today.

"I beg your pardon,"

he inquired. Rolling his eyes, Suoh gave him a suffering look before saying,

"I asked 'when are you free?' As in, when's the next time you'll have any free time?"

Munakata gave Suoh a measuring look. Was Suoh asking to have sex? He supposed so as that was the only reason Suoh would want to know when he was free. Sighing, he was pretty sure they'd been over this, he responded,

"Suoh, as you can see, I'm very busy. I don't know when I'll be…"

but Suoh interrupted him with annoyed growl.

"What the hell Munakata? All you do is work. You need to get that stick out of your ass and relax a little. As it is, I bet the only free time you really have is your lunch break and that's…"

Munakata was sure he kept a straight face, but something must have given him away because Suoh stopped and gave him an incredulous look.

"You work during your lunch break too don't you?"

Suoh asked. When Munakata simply frowned Suoh rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Look Munakata,"

Suoh began,

"I get you're all into during your work and doing it well, but at this rate you really will burn out. You need to take a break every once in awhile. Dump some of your shit onto your subordinates. That's what they're there for."

Munakata sighed at that last part but did consider what Suoh said. It certainly did make sense. At the rate he was going, he wasn't sure he could make it to graduation.

Maybe taking a break here and there wouldn't be so bad.

Of course, things would hopefully die down a little and there wouldn't be so much work that the student council members needed to spend such excessive amounts of time outside of club hours, but he still needed to pace himself he supposed.

Suoh must have recognized the look of acceptance, or perhaps resignation, on his face, because he gave him a smug smirk.

"So, I'll ask again,"

Suoh said,

"when are you free?"

Munakata hesitated only a second before responding,

"tomorrow during lunch."

Suoh gave him a blank look, before nodding.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then Munakata"

he grinned standing up.

Munakata watched as Suoh strode out of the room without a glance back. Munakata sighed, plopping down in his chair.

Not even two seconds later, the bell rang. Standing up quickly, Munakata made his way out of the student council room, shutting and locking the door behind him, then making his way to class.

Mikoto leaned against the swing set as he watched Totsuka push Anna on the swing. Chitose was sitting in the other one simply pushing himself back and forth slowly as he talked to Fujishima and Bandou.

Bandou was loudly complaining about being the only one of them still in the middle school, while the other two either mocked him or tried to calm him down.

Mikoto was in a good mood, so when Totsuka told him to go stand a little ways in front of the swing and catch Anna when she jumped, he complied without a single sound of complaint. He watched Anna go back and forth, clearly trying to work up the nerve to jump.

"I'm not gonna drop you,"

he said loud enough so that he was sure she'd hear. She met his eyes and then gave a determined nod. As she fell back towards Totsuka, she seemed to ready herself so that when she came swinging back his way, she pushed herself out of the swing.

Mikoto had to take a quick step forward to catch her, but he kept his promise.

"Oooooh,"

Kamamoto's voice sounded behind him.

"That was a good jump Anna-chan!"

He turned around to see Izumo and Kamamoto walking towards them with drinks. Spotting his drink in Kamamoto's arms, he placed Anna on the ground and calmly grabbed it.

"Were you really thirsty Mikoto-sempai,"

Kamamoto asked good naturedly.

"Sorry it took us so long."

"Don't apologize to that lazy brute, Kamamoto!"

Izumo griped.

"If he was in that much of a hurry, he could have went himself."

Kamamoto simply laughed as he went to hand the others their drinks. Mikoto snorted as he opened his drink and took a quick gulp. Izumo came over and handed Anna a drink.

"Here you go Anna-chan,"

he said.

"Thank you."

"Of course. I never care to get 'you' anything,"

Izumo said while eyeing Mikoto. Ignoring him completely, Mikoto made his way back over to where he was standing by the railing and sat down. Totsuka plopped down next to him with his own drink and smiled.

"You and Anna-chan have to go back early today, don't you King?"

"Yeah."

"Eh? Why is that Mikoto-sempai?"

Mikoto looked over to Chitose, but before he could say anything, Totsuka's laughter interrupted him.

"That's cause King's mom is making dinner tonight and wants them home early to clean up!"

"Ah!"

Mikoto remembered his conversation with Munakata.

The others gave him a strange look.

"What it is it King?"

Anna came over and plopped down next to him, staring intently. The other's stares weren't much weaker. Sighing, Mikoto responded.

"I'm not eating lunch with you guys tomorrow."

"Eh~? You're not?"

Totsuka asked, while the others listened intently. Mikoto caught Izumo's knowing glance but ignored it.

"Yeah. I'm eating somewhere else. So don't wait up."

"Where are we eating, Mikoto?"

Mikoto glanced down at Anna, and heard Izumo trying to stifle his laughter. Mikoto pulled a difficult face, while Anna innocently stared up at him.

He tried averting his eyes, but the moment he glanced back over, her large curious eyes caught him. Sighing in resignation, he grumbled,

"In the student council room."

"Huh?!"

Mikoto frowned at the obnoxious noise.

"Why are you eating there, Mikoto-sempai?!"

came the combined voices of Bandou, Chitose, and Kamamoto. Dewa and Fujishima looked surprised, and Totsuka had that damn annoying thoughtful look on his face. Tch.

"We're eating with that man?"

Anna questioned.

"Hm."

Suddenly an idea occurred to Mikoto. Munakata might have agreed to what Mikoto said at the time, but there was no doubt the bastard would still work too much.

When Mikoto had noticed how many papers had been on Munakata's desk, for some reason or another it had annoyed him.

Maybe because it was proof that Munakata would continue to turn him down in the future. Whatever it was, Mikoto had been seriously agitated. Heh. He'd just have to keep him company then.

"Yeah. We'll be eating there from now on."

Mikoto calmly ignored the cacophony this statement created.


	5. Hauntingly

**A/N: **I just realized when I was writing this that I had accidentally screwed up the school year. I had meant to make it like an actual Japanese school year, but was careless when writing and so have written it like a school year in the U.S. I think it's how I made the year elevations like the U.S. that it screwed me up. I apologize for that, but I feel it's too late to go back and change it now so please bear with the inconsistency. In this story, just to clear things up, school started back late August. I hate that I continually have to explain things in author's notes and apologize for my incompetence in certain areas.

Hauntingly

_Mikoto lay on his stomach trying to take a nap, but it was difficult to ignore the pain in his ass. Grumbling to himself, he shifted trying to find a position that was more comfortable. _

_Rolling onto his side he came face to face with the man lying next to him. Speaking of pains in the ass, _

"_What?" _

_His voice came out slightly hoarse. Mikoto watched as the man, who had previously been staring at him, furrowed his eyebrows. Mikoto made an impatient noise. Rolling his eyes, the man answered, _

"_I was just thinking," _

_his rich baritone filling the air. _

"_But, I think I may be a pedophile."_

_Mikoto felt his eyebrows shoot up at the odd statement. _

"_You mean you wanna fuck little kids?" _

_Mikoto questioned in confusion. The man's face contorted in disgust. _

"_No. And don't ask a question like that so calmly. Especially to a guy you just had sex with."_

_Mikoto snorted at the man's indignant answer._

"_Well, then why do you think you're a pedophile?"_

_This discussion was starting to feel a bit surreal to Mikoto. _

"_So you don't see it that way huh? What we're doing I mean."_

_Mikoto frowned at that. Where was this coming from and since when did this guy worry about anything?_

"_I don't follow."_

_Sighing, the man sat up, the sheets pooling at his waist._

"_What I mean is, you're fourteen and I'm nineteen. Doesn't that kind of make me a pedophile here?"_

_Mikoto thought about that, but couldn't really think of an answer. He'd always thought of a pedophile as some pervert in their forties or above going after little elementary kids. But, now that he thought about it_

"_Hmm,"_

_he said thoughtfully,_

"_I see your point."_

_The man's frown became even more pronounced._

"_This is the part where you're supposed to be reassuring me. Saying shit like, no I'm old enough and mature enough. Or something like that."_

_Mikoto listened to the man dispassionately. _

"_Well, then what you said."_

_The man just shook his head. Smirking, Mikoto sat up too, deciding his nap was a lost cause anyway. Gingerly maneuvering himself, he continued,_

"_I'll be fifteen soon. That better?"_

_The man glanced his way out of the corner of his eye. Sighing, he flopped back down and said,_

"_Yeah I guess that is somewhat better."_

_After having such an odd conversation, and with the realization that he was not getting his nap, Mikoto got up out of the bed he had been sharing with the other man and started putting on his clothes. _

_Might as well head home he decided. Mikoto ignored the man watching him get dressed. Finishing up relatively quickly by putting his school jacket on, he patted his pants pockets making sure his phone and keys were in them. _

_Turning around to the man on the bed, he paused at the intense stare he was receiving. What was he thinking now? Before he could decide if he really wanted to know or not, the man opened his mouth,_

"_You're graduating soon, right?"_

_Mikoto gave the man a scrutinizing look before answering,_

"_yeah."_

"_Heh. You're gonna be a high school student. Makes me feel old somehow."_

_Mikoto sighed at the man. _

"_Go complain about your old man problems to someone else,"_

_he stated, as he looked around for his school bag._

"_Che. You're such an uncute bastard, you know that Suoh?"_

"_I've been told."_

_Chuckling, the man stood up and started getting dressed himself, while Mikoto grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder._

"_I guess I'll have to complain to Jin. He actually listens to a fella."_

"_He's actually your friend,"_

_Mikoto muttered._

"_Yeah yeah, see ya later Suoh."_

"_Hmm. See ya." _

_Mikoto made his way out of the bedroom and to the entrance. Grabbing his shoes and leaning against the wall, he tugged them on._

"_Oh hey,"_

_Mikoto glanced up to see the man standing in a pair of jogging pants a few feet away from him._

"_I'm gonna be busy the rest of the week, so don't drop by."_

_Mikoto finished with his last shoe and nodded. He opened the door and took a step out, but before he shut the door back, he called over his shoulder,_

"_Oi! Kagutsu!"_

_The man, Kagutsu, turned around at his name._

"_Izumo said the gangs are starting to grow pretty restless."_

_Kagutsu looked surprised for a moment, before a knowing smirk graced his face._

"_I take back my comment from earlier. You worrying over me is incredibly cute."_

_Slamming the door behind him, Mikoto stocked off in annoyance. Such a bastard._

Mikoto stared at his face in the mirror while he brushed his teeth. The dark circles underneath his eyes were pretty noticeable.

Mikoto gritted his teeth slightly, and brushed with more vigor than absolutely necessary. For whatever reason, he'd been plagued almost all of last night with nightmares, making it so he'd barely gotten any sleep.

He spat into the sink, the little bit of red mixed in with the spit and tooth paste telling him he'd brushed too hard. Putting his toothbrush up after rinsing, Mikoto looked back up at his reflection and frowned even harder.

He didn't know why he was remembering that conversation. Maybe it was because of the nightmares he'd had last night. Maybe it was because that was the last "normal" conversation he'd had with the guy.

No matter the reason, Mikoto knew today was going to be a long one. At least he had lunch with Munakata to cheer him up.

Screwing with Munakata, in any sense of the word, was always a mood lifter. Deciding to just forget he'd even been thinking about the other bastard, Mikoto grabbed a towel and wiped his mouth.

"Mikoto,"

the quiet voice grabbed his attention, and he turned around to see Anna in her frilly, red gown. Realizing almost immediately that he was in the way, he moved aside.

He paused a moment as he watched Anna grab her toothbrush and run it under the water, before he made his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Mikoto,"

a different, yet equally feminine voice said in exasperation. Mikoto saw his mother filling her thermal mug with coffee.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to walk around in only a pair of pants? Leaving aside that a little girl is present, but if you aren't careful, you might catch a cold. I don't need to remind you how serious even a small fever can be for you."

Mikoto did his best not to run his hand through his hair in frustration. Instead of argue, which would be pointless and needlessly take up energy, he simply grunted.

His mother gave him a less than impressed look that quickly morphed into concern.

"Did you not sleep well last night?"

"'M fine."

Grabbing a mug down, he grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. His mother didn't look convinced, but seemed to have decided to let it slide.

"Well, I'm off. You and Anna-chan have a good day."

"Hmm,"

he mumbled before taking a sip of his coffee.

His mother shook her head.

"I swear, sometimes I don't know what to make of you,"

she muttered to herself. Making her way out of the kitchen, Mikoto heard her yell,

"Good-bye Anna-chan! Have a good day!"

Not long after that, he heard the front door slam shut. Leaning against the counter and closing his eyes as he sipped on his coffee, he tried not to fall asleep.

Munakata stepped out of the car and glanced up at the sky. It was a lovely day, but sadly the sun was covered by large white clouds.

The air had begun to grow chillier since autumn began, and the sun's warm rays would not have gone unappreciated.

Munakata didn't turn around as he heard his car begin to leave, but instead straightened his school blazer and tightened his tie, not that they really needed it.

Munakata then pulled on the blue arm band that signified his position in the student council and made sure the characters on it were pointed outward.

Satisfied with his appearance, Munakata began to walk onto the school grounds. He received many and varied greetings from students as he made his way to the entrance of the school.

"Good morning President!"

"Hello President!"

"It's the President! God he's so hot!"

"Man! You really want to hate that guy for being so damn perfect!"

"I wish I could date him~"

"In your dreams."

"Oh hey! There's the Pres. Good morning!"

Munakata tried his best to outwardly acknowledge all of those that were actually directed towards him, and while there was a great variation to the greetings he received, one thing stayed constant.

He was the President. In fact, Munakata couldn't think of anyone in this school that addressed him by name except for maybe Suoh and Principal Weismann.

He supposed he was closest to the other student council members and those of the disciplinary committee, but they certainly weren't his friends.

Disturbingly enough, when Munakata thought of the word, the face that appeared foremost in his mind was Suoh's, and they certainly were not in such a relationship.

He supposed Suoh was the first he thought of as he was the closest Munakata had ever had to an actual friend. That was a rather depressing thought.

Munakata was a rather self-sufficient person and had never really required friends, but it didn't mean he didn't enjoy spending times with others.

He vastly enjoyed his time with his subordinates. He'd even managed to spend time with them outside of school.

Granted it was once and was more of a party they threw to commemorate the reformation of the student council along with the creation of the disciplinary committee, but still, it was done outside of school nonetheless.

In fact, Munakata wouldn't mind having another such encounter, as it had been very enjoyable. He'd have to coordinate something soon.

"Did you see Suoh-kun and Anna-chan today? They were as cute as always~"

Munakata slowed his pace unwittingly.

"Do you have to comment on it every day. I swear; you're like a stalker. I don't even see what you like about Suoh-kun. He's just scary and thuggish if you ask me."

"Well I didn't! Besides, ever since Anna-chan came along, haven't you felt a softening to him? It's like Anna-chan brings the good out in him."

Munakata couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at hearing that. He was sure Suoh wouldn't appreciate such things being said about him.

Luckily for those girls, and everyone else who talked about Suoh, he'd probably never notice he was being talked about anyway.

"Doesn't that just mean he's nice to Anna-chan? Besides her and his delinquent pals, I haven't seen him act even remotely kind to anyone else."

"He's nice to Honami-sensei!"

"Yeah. But I bet they're doing it. Why else would he take care of her niece?"

Munakata felt his eyebrows shoot up and slowed down his pace even more. Thankfully, the girls were turned the opposite way so they couldn't actually see him and, therefore, didn't notice him eavesdropping.

"Kyaa! Don't say it! Don't say it! I want to believe in Suoh-kun and Anna-chan's bond. Besides, ever since Anna-chan came along, Suoh never spends lunch with anyone else! So isn't that proof?"

Munakata stopped walking all together at that and listened intently for the other girl's response.

"I didn't say Suoh-kun didn't like Anna-chan, I was just saying."

Munakata continued walking after that and ignored the confused glances he had gotten from fellow students. That was certainly interesting news.

He just wasn't sure how he should interpret it. Then again, knowing Suoh, he probably shouldn't put too much into it.

Mikoto fought to stay awake as he listened to his teacher with a bored expression. Had this been any other class, he would have already been asleep.

In fact, he had slept through all of his prior ones, consequences be damned. But he knew if he did in this class, he'd receive a painful smack to the head or worse.

The green bastard that called himself a teacher never held back when it came to making sure his students paid attention.

He even came to class everyday wearing bright fucking green. It was annoying on the eyes, not to mention one's sensibilities.

So to say he didn't like the guy would be an understatement. Luckily, class was almost over, and Mikoto wouldn't have to listen about some stupid fucking formula he didn't give two shits about.

Then he could eat lunch with Munakata and Anna, and while the latter would limit his abilities, he still had every intention of cheering himself up at Munakata's expense.

A smirk began to grow on Mikoto's face when he thought about it. It was going to be fun.

Little did Mikoto know, or really care for that matter, but said smirk was really freaking out his fellow classmates that had the misfortune to sit close to him.

The moment the bell rang, signaling lunch, Mikoto shot out of his seat, slamming his book closed, and stuffing his things into his bag quickly as possible.

Other students even stopped what they were doing to stare in awe at Mikoto's quick pace as he finished up and marched out of the classroom to go pick Anna up.

Mikoto took the bentos Honami gave him with a murmured

"Thanks."

Honami smiled at him, while Anna happily grabbed onto the back of his blazer.

"Anna told me that you two will be eating in the student council room from now on."

Mikoto glanced down at Anna, who simply stared back up at him blankly.

"Yeah,"

was all Mikoto said. Still smiling, Honami said,

"well I'll see you two after lunch. Have fun!"

Merely nodding Mikoto made his way to a nearby drink machine with Anna trotting along slightly behind him.

With their usual routine of Anna holding the drinks with one arm pressed to her body and the other holding Mikoto's hand, while he also carried their bentos with his free one, they both made their way to the student council room.

Mikoto, used to the attention he garnered, completely ignored the eyes of fellow students following him and Anna, and they made quick progress as other students made way for them, either from fear or awe.

Mikoto was just glad he no longer ate from the cafeteria as it would be a pain to have to go to the second floor just to come back down to the first to make it to the student council room.

When they finally made it to the door, Mikoto let go of Anna's hand so that he could open it, and she moved her now free hand to help her carry the drinks.

Walking in without bothering to announce himself, Mikoto paused in annoyance at the scene before him. Mikoto couldn't say he was surprised, but he was nonetheless aggravated to find Munakata bent over his desk reading papers.

"What happened to you being free?"

He asked in an annoyed tone.

Munakata's head snapped up at the noise and blinked. He looked at Mikoto then glanced behind him to Anna.

"Ah. I see you brought Kushina Anna along with you."

Mikoto couldn't stand the unreadable look and tone he used when saying it. Was he annoyed that they weren't going to do it?

Well, not like Mikoto cared. The bastard had been denying him for a month now. Let's see how you like it he thought bitterly.

"That's not an answer,"

Mikoto grumbled out loud but made his way to pull a chair up to Munakata's desk. Anna was right on his heels.

"Well then, to answer, I would say that I was merely getting in some last minute work. I had every intentions of stopping when you arrived, I assure."

Considering what Munakata thought they were going to be doing, Mikoto sincerely hoped that was the case. He didn't mind catering to kinks, but that was a little too much.

Acknowledging what Munakata said with a snort, he placed the bentos on the desk then took the drinks from Anna and did the same.

Mikoto then went to get Anna a chair, but her quiet little voice stopped him.

"I want to sit with Mikoto."

Mikoto paused then glanced over at Anna. She was looking at him earnestly with her large red eyes. He then glanced at Munakata who was wearing an amused smirk.

"Tch."

Why did she have to be so complicated? And now of all times. Resigning himself to his fate, Mikoto abandoned what he was doing and went and sat down in the chair he'd already gotten.

Anna then looked at him expectantly, so Mikoto grabbed her and plopped her down in his lap, never once sparing a glance to see Munakata's smug face.

The silence from Munakata began to unnerve him slightly as he opened up his and Anna's bentos and drinks.

Finally daring to glance up, he looked Munakata dead in the eye. He almost immediately regretted it. The bastard was laughing at him.

His face may have had a perfectly pleasant smile plastered on his face, but the mockery in his eyes was plain as day.

Mikoto felt the urge to break something, but quickly contained it.

"Where's your food?"

He asked trying to steer Munakata's mind elsewhere. The look he received told him Munakata knew exactly what he was doing, but he seemed to let it slide.

"I didn't get anything today. I was too busy. But don't mind me, I had some tea and am fine."

Mikoto couldn't hide his grimace. That meant Munakata didn't have anything to be distracted by. He'd have to fix that next time.

Sighing in resignation, he knew Munakata was going to be a bastard and make him as uncomfortable as possible if only because he knew he would have done the same had the roles been reversed, Mikoto decided to get some food when he was interrupted once more by Anna.

"Mikoto, say ah."

Mikoto deadpanned at the little girl who was holding up a spoonful of rice to his face. A poorly disguised laugh came from Munakata.

"What?"

Was all he could find himself to say. Anna looked up at him with a slight pout.

"That means open your mouth."

Mikoto felt a gloom that can only occur when utter humiliation happens descend upon him.

"No. I meant, why?"

He tried correcting himself. There was no way in hell this was happening. Not in front of Munakata. He'd never live it down.

"Because I want to feed you,"

Anna innocently answered. Mikoto thought he could actually see the gloom take a physical form around him, looking like a black aura surrounded him.

At least, that's what he thought should be happening about right now.

"Where on earth did you get such an idea?"

He asked in annoyance.

"Now now Suoh. You shouldn't be so mean."

Came the amused voice of Munakata. Mikoto flipped the bastard off, but that only seemed to widen the smirk on his face.

Mikoto had almost forgotten his question to Anna, as he was preparing to throttle Munakata, when her answer brought him back.

"Tatara said that a girl should feed the one she loves, because that would make him really happy."

Mikoto look at Anna blankly, distantly noting Munakata's muffled laughter in the background. Totsuka was dead meat.

"He meant romantically. Like that sappy bullshit you and mom like to watch."

Anna looked at him with such a heart broken look, Mikoto felt a little guilty.

"But…I love Mikoto. Does it not count if it's not the other kind?"

Mikoto ground his teeth. This had not turned out how he'd hoped. Instead of messing with Munakata, he was the one getting screwed around with. Damn it. Sighing, he said,

"I guess that counts too."

The answering smile he received almost made it all worthwhile, but the evil gleam in Munakata's eye let him know that he was going to get hell for this.

Munakata was torn at the sight before him. As he watched Suoh grumpily eat the food he was offered by the little girl in his lap, Munakata's first instinct was to laugh.

But, Munakata also had to admit, it was oddly endearing to watch the thuggish teen being so gentle and considerate to the little doll-like girl. Even if he looked as if he were in pain while doing it.

It certainly changed his perception of Suoh somewhat, and he thought that he could understand, just a little, what the girl had been talking about this morning.

While Munakata watched, making sure to send Suoh mocking glances and smiles as often as possible, he thought about the implications.

Once again, he told himself this was Suoh and not to read too deeply into it, but at the same time, this was the first time he and Suoh had ever spent a moment together where Suoh wasn't after sex.

Well, minus their first encounter, he supposed, but Suoh was after something else then. Which made Munakata frown. He never had discovered what had been wrong with Suoh that time.

This wasn't the first time he had thought of it, but he had never asked Suoh about it. For some reason, he felt as if it wasn't a good idea to bring up.

Watching Suoh take his last bite, he couldn't help but think on what a mystery Suoh Mikoto was. He felt as if he were trying to put together a puzzle without really knowing what the outcome will look like.

It was exhilarating. He watched in amusement, mainly at Suoh's increasing frustration, as the two swapped.

Now Suoh was feeding Kushina-kun. He noted in amusement that Suoh seemed rather practiced at it.

While Kushina-kun had managed to drop a lot of food into Suoh's lap or accidently get some on Suoh's face, to Munakata's amusement and Suoh's irritation, Suoh did neither.

Instead he moved with swiftness and precision, probably trying to end his humiliation as fast as possible. Not missing the chance, he commented

"you're very good at this Suoh. Almost as if you've done it before."

He got no response except for a tightening around Suoh's mouth. He chuckled.

"Honestly, it's a good thing. It shows you're taking proper care of her."

He smiled. Suoh glanced over with a look that promised death if he didn't shut up. He wasn't intimidated by the look at all, and made sure to widen his smirk to prove so.

"You know Munakata,"

Suoh grumbled,

"you're a really annoying bastard."

Munakata chuckled. He didn't even bother to reprimand Suoh for his language in front of a child. Poor thing probably heard much worse considering the company she kept.

Munakata thought that was all Suoh was going to say, but was surprised when he went completely off topic.

"You should get a couch."

Munakata deadpanned. That had to be the worst attempt to change the subject he had ever encountered. Suoh must have been able to deduce his thoughts, as he continued.

"M serious. You have nowhere else to nap. Not to mention the other things you could use it for."

Suoh gave a suggestive smirk, before giving Kushina-kun another bite of food. Munakata felt the subject very inappropriate, but figured being a child, she'd never understand the significance of what was just said.

"I'm not getting a couch, just so you can nap on it Suoh."

He stated resolutely. Suoh arched a brow at him.

"You could always join me."

Munakata sighed.

"I have no intentions of abusing my authority that way just so I can 'nap' with you."

Before Suoh could respond, Kushina-kun spoke up.

"I'll nap with Mikoto."

Both boys turned their heads to look at the little girl, grimacing. Maybe it was worse that she doesn't understand the implications Munakata thought.

Judging by the look on Suoh's face, he figured it was a safe bet that the subject was dropped. For now at least.

When Mikoto returned Anna to Honami's office, Honami asked Anna how lunch had gone.

Mikoto ignored the answer, trying to hurry and finish off his strawberry milk so he could toss it in Honami's trash, but when Anna finished up with,

"He said he wouldn't buy a couch just so he could nap with Mikoto, so I said I would nap with Mikoto,"

Mikoto nearly choked to death. Thankfully, Honami was an airhead and merely mentioned her surprise at how close

"Suoh-kun and the President are!"

"I can't believe that principal bastard called Sempai to the office again!"

Kusanagi rubbed his temples in annoyance. He was so going to have a headache before the day was through.

"Now, now. Let's not call Ady-san names,"

Totsuka tried calming the others down.

"I hate to say it, Totsuka, but this has become ridiculous,"

Dewa said. Kamamoto and Fujishima nodded their heads in agreement, but one idiot had to loudly verbalize his.

"Right?! This has to be going against Mikoto-sempai's human rights or something!"

Sighing at his underclassman's stupidity, Kusanagi threw in his own two cents in hopes it would end the loud discussion.

"And how do you figure it goes against his rights? Don't get me wrong, I think it's gotten out of hand, but I really don't think there's anything about not being called to the office multiple times in the constitution."

Sadly, for Kusanagi, Chitose actually had a response, and it was just as enthusiastic. What had the bastard eaten today to get him so wound up Kusanagi wondered.

"There's only one explanation as to why the Principal keeps calling Mikoto-sempai to his office."

Everyone listened intently wondering what he was going to say. Everyone but Kusanagi that is. He just knew something stupid was about to happen. He could feel it.

When Chitose was sure he had gathered everyone's attention, he stated boldly.

"The Principal is gay and has the hots for Sempai!"

Kusanagi knew it. Stupid. Totsuka gave a rather uneasy laugh, while Kamamoto and Fujishima looked unimpressed. Dewa, however, actually went so far as to hit the idiot.

"Are you stupid?! There's no way that's the reason! I mean just give it a little thought and you'd see that isn't possible."

Rubbing his head, Chitose seemed to ponder it. His face lit up in relief.

"You're right! If the Principal was a gay pedophile, he would have totally went for me first! Sempai's safe!"

The second hit to the head came from a very annoyed Kusanagi. Next time the bastard said something that stupid he'd make sure to knock him out.

At least then there'd be some peace and quiet to help soothe his aching head.

Munakata watched in satisfaction as his words sank in. He was sure that they would be just as enthusiastic as himself and was proven right when Awashima-kun piped up.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, President!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Um. While, that's a good idea, President,"

Hidaka-kun said nervously,

"well we, you, I mean to say, everything's been so hectic lately and we don't want to take up time from our work, so maybe we shouldn't hold a get together for the student council and disciplinary committee just now."

"Yes! Exactly right!"

Fuse-kun jumped in.

"We don't want to let you down President, so another time would be…."

"None sense."

Munakata interrupted. He was glad to hear their concern for him, but wouldn't dream of cancelling over something so trifling. After all, he had promised Suoh he would take more free time. Besides,

"That's exactly why we should do this. You all have been working so hard, you deserve a chance to relax amongst your peers."

Enomoto-kun was actually trembling from excitement, and Goto-kun looked as if he might cry from joy. Even the more serious Akiyama-kun and the older Camo-kun looked moved.

Akiyama-kun was so over come he had to sit down, and Camo-kun was patting his back reassuringly, letting him know that he understood. Munakata smiled. Yes, this would truly be enjoyable.

Benzai-kun walked in at that moment. Munakata was prepared to let him hear the good news, when he noticed the papers in his arms. More paper work. Munakata repressed a sigh. Yes, this outing was much needed.

"I heard you got in another fight with Rakshasa's people again."

There was no answer.

"I know you're tired of hearing this, but if you keep this up, you'll end up just like Genji-kun."

Once again, no reply. Weismann sighed. He hardly ever got any replies.

"You know Suoh-kun, I bet Anna-chan would be very sad if something happened to you."

"Tch."

Weismann smiled. That always got some kind of reaction out of him.

"You're mom too. And your friends. How long have you been friends with Kusanagi-kun. I bet he would especially be devastated."

Suoh stayed slouched in one of the chairs in Weismann's office, eyes closed and clearly trying to ignore Weismann completely.

"I would be upset too."

Suoh didn't so much as twitch. Weismann hesitated. One month. He had been trying to talk some sense into Suoh-kun for one month now.

Of course that wasn't including all the times before this year. He decided to try telling Suoh-kun the truth.

"I almost gave up on you, you know?"

Suoh's eyes fluttered, as if he were about to open his eyes, but he stubbornly kept them closed. Weismann continued.

"After what happened, well I thought for sure you were going to get yourself killed. Honestly I think everyone thought so."

He waited again for a response but got none.

"I'm sure you remember plenty of people trying to talk to you then. Trying to talk you out of picking fights with Rakshasa.

I mean they had just proven what they were capable of doing to those who got in their way, so it's understandable that we were all very worried.

But you wouldn't listen. Nothing we did could get you to see reason. But then, like a miracle, Anna-chan came.

Hehe. None of us would have thought that that's what it would have taken for you to calm down some.

I remember talking with your mother. She was so happy, she agreed in a heartbeat to take Anna-chan in. I mean, it was clear the affect she had on you."

Suoh had turned his head and was now looking out the window in Weismann's office. At least Weismann thought that's where he was looking.

There were so many things in his office that were in the same direction, he supposed Suoh-kun could have been looking at them, but he didn't think Suoh-kun was interested in any of his formulas.

Though the first few visits he had shown interest in some of Weismann's equipment so maybe that's where Suoh-kun's eyes were. Or maybe, they were looking somewhere Weismann couldn't see.

Somewhere far off. Distant. Suoh-kun's past. Weismann hoped Suoh-kun was still listening as he continued.

"But even with Anna-chan's presence you still get into too many fights. I realize not all of them you can avoid, but, Suoh-kun, if you keep this up, well, I don't have to tell you what could happen."

Suoh-kun made no indication that he heard.

"Well, like I said. I almost gave up on you. But when Munakata-kun told me what you had said to him, about this school and the teachers and me, I was so happy.

It just proved to me that we were making progress, no matter how slight. So I guess that's why I've been so enthusiastic lately. Oh, and Suoh-kun?"

Finally, Suoh-kun turned his head to acknowledge Weismann's existence. Weismann took that as a good sign.

"I won't give up on you again,"

Weismann promised. Suoh-kun continued to stare for a moment.

"It'd be better if you did."

Weismann smiled sadly at the answer. That certainly hadn't been what he had wanted to hear.

"Well, that's your opinion. I'm confident now that you don't want to die Suoh-kun. I know for a while there, well, I don't think any of us were really sure, but now, I know that's not want you want.

Whether you did want that back then or not, I can't say, but you've found a reason to stay haven't you?

You have bonds that hold you back, and things you want to protect. I think that's what Anna-chan reminded you of."

Suoh-kun made no response. Just closed his eyes again as if he were going to try and sleep. Weismann decided that he'd let him. Suoh-kun had looked awfully tired.


End file.
